Field
The present invention relates to a tank device, a vehicle, and a method for evaluating an output of a pressure sensor.
Related Art
In supplying gas stored in a gas tank to a gas consuming device, the tank device detects the pressure of the supplied gas by a pressure sensor. As one example of each a gas consuming device, a fuel cell is cited. When fuel gas, or hydrogen gas, is supplied from the gas tank to the fuel cell, the gas pressure of the gas tank is reduced and adjusted to a given supply pressure by a pressure regulator such as a decompression valve. Then, a failure evaluation method is proposed whereby the gas pressure of the gas tank, which is on the primary side of the pressure regulator, and the gas supply pressure on the secondary side thereof are detected by individual pressure sensors during the time of supplying gas and if the pressure on the secondary side is higher than that on the primary side, an abnormality of sensor offset is detected (e.g. JP-2010-3518A).